Tony's surprise One shot part 1
by marirosa1979
Summary: My Version of how NCIS would end with Ziva returning with a surprise for everyone especially Tony.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS Tiva One shot

Tony's surprise Part 1

This is my first NCIS fanfic, this is my version on how the show would end with Ziva returning to D.C with a huge surprise for everyone especially Tony. I hope you guys enjoy it and please kindly review. The story is all mine and I only borrowed the amazing cast. Please read and kindly review.

The plane descended and Ziva looked out the window; the lights to fasten their seat belt lit up. Suddenly she felt anxious. It had been 4 years since she been in Washington. She smiled at the precious little girl sleeping next to her. She brought the seat to the upright position. The flight attendants took their seats as the plane flew through the clouds and the Washington monuments became clear.

The plane touched down and came to a sudden stop. She took a deep breath as all of the passengers waited for clearance to leave the plane. Ziva stayed seated, she knew it would be a while before she could get off the plane; she had to awaken the little girl seated next to her.

Within the hour she had her luggage and held the little girls hand as she made her way through customs. She looked ahead of the crowd wondering if Abby was on the other side waiting for her.

She was thankful when she finally made it through the gates. She smiled when she saw Abby waving. She was the same, wearing her hair in pig tails and her usual wardrobe something only Abby could pull off.

Ziva reached her and both women embraced. As Abby pulled away she saw tears in Ziva's eyes. "Hey don't cry, it's really good to see you."

"I know Abby, they're happy tears." Abby turned her attention to the little beautiful girl standing next to her. She kneeled to her eye level, the little girl was beautiful, she had auburn colored hair with light blonde streaks that hugged her hair perfectly and her eyes were so captivating. A shade of blue mixed with gray. "Hi I'm aunt Abby." She got down to the little girls eye level.

The little girl smiled. "Hi Aunt Abby." Her eyes glistened with happiness as she hugged Aunt Abby. "You are a very beautiful little girl." Abby turned her attention to Ziva.

"I have your room ready."

"I don't want to impose."

Abby narrowed her eyes. "Are you kidding me, I've been on countdown since the day you told me you were coming back to the states."

"And I told you I wasn't sure if it was going to be a permanent move."

"I hope it is Ziva things haven't been the same since you left."

"Thanks Abby but I'm sure Gibbs wouldn't stop all of the cases that come in on a weekly base because I wasn't here anymore."

"But we all missed you so much."

"I know Abby and thank you for not telling anyone I was coming back."

Abby's eyes widen. "Do you realize how hard that was? Gibbs knows something is up, I had to tell him I would show him the surprise this evening, so we have to stop by and so you can say hello."

Ziva looked at her watch. "It's after 6, I'm sure Gibbs is still at NCIS."

"There wasn't much to do this week, and Ducky is the only one there getting things ready for me…" Abby stopped before continuing. "You know how certain cases require more of Ducky's attention and Tony has been busy wondering if he should.." She down cast her look. Ziva noticed. "Ab's I didn't expect him to wait for me."

"He wasn't himself when he came back without you; I think he was afraid of moving on."

"I never asked him to wait; he knew why I had to stay behind." Ziva sighed. "But now I realize I had to come back."

Abby looked closely as Ziva struggled to continue her sentence. "It's obvious you moved on, did you marry?"

Ziva let out a small laugh. "No I had to take care of so many things my father had left undone. I never thought losing him would affect me the way it did."

Abby hugged her. "Let's go, I can't wait for Gibbs to see you."

Ziva smiled and tighten her grip on the little girl's hand and they trailed behind Abby. It was almost 7:30 when Abby stopped in front of Gibbs home. Ziva smiled and sighed. "I missed everyone so much."

Abby exited the car and walked over to let the Ziva and the little girl out of the car. She opened the door and finally asked. "She's your daughter? I know we've kept in touch and but you didn't tell me about her, and I assume she's why you're back?"

Abby stopped when Ziva looked away; trying to be strong as she responded. "Yes this is my daughter."

"I knew it; I see a lot of you in her. I love her eyes, the color is so unusual."

"I know everyone asks if she wears contacts, she's so young for those." They finally reached the door. "It's always unlocked, let me go and see where Gibbs is."

Ziva smiled. "I believe he can be found in the basement."

Abby opened the door and they heard noise coming from the basement. She smiled looking back at Ziva. "We know Gibbs so well."

Abby took a few steps ahead and signaled Ziva to sit on the sofa. She did as told and as Abby made her way downstairs she could feel her heart racing, and thought it was going to leap out of her chest. Her daughter looked up at her. "Mommy why are we here?"

"We're here to see Gibbs, remember I've shown you his pictures?"

She nodded. Suddenly the door opened and Ziva immediately stood up. Her eyes lit at the sight of Gibbs. He smiled and wiped his eyes as they embraced; no words were necessary to reveal how he felt. He held her. "Ziver this is the best surprise." Abby was all smiles. "I knew you'd love it Gibbs."

He suddenly pulled away when he noticed the beautiful little girl next to Ziva. She smiled as she looked up at him. "Are you Gibbs?"

He kneeled down to her level. "I am but I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

Ziva spoke up before she could answer. "Gibbs this is my daughter Kelly."

He was quiet for several minutes. "Kelly?"

Ziva smiled. "Yes I thought it was the perfect name."

Gibbs held the little girl's hand and picked her up bringing her into a hug. "I'm grandpa Gibbs." He said so proudly, little Kelly hugged him. "I'm 3 years old." Gibbs held her and turned towards Ziva.

"Have you eaten?"

"We had something on the plane."

"I made a roast earlier, let me warm up some left overs."

Ziva held Kelly's hand and they walked towards the bathroom. Abby turned to Gibbs who was taking the containers out of the fridge.

"Gibbs did you notice anything?"

He smiled. "Ab's what's up?"

"Ziva isn't wearing a ring, and Kelly is 3 years old, it matches the date and time when Tony flew there to find her."

"Don't ask and don't question who Kelly's father is."

"Ugh..I think the father has a right to know."

"Ab's that's not for you to say, maybe Ziva married or there's someone in her life now." But deep down Gibbs knew better, and he knew he had to hear it from Ziva, she had to acknowledge it first before he'd come to any conclusions.

"I asked her Gibbs, she hasn't married or seeing anyone."

"Well you let her tell us, don't ask anything."

Abby stood her ground. "My gut never lies to me; I know Tony is that little girl's daddy. She has the blue mix eye color and that hair color isn't a coincidence."

"Whatever the answer might be, you can't say a word, Ziva will tell us and when she's ready."

"What about Zoe?"

Gibbs smiled, he knew it would be hard for Abby to just stand there and not offer any help to Ziva or Tony.

"He's moved on, and I'm sure Ziva will understand that."

"I haven't seen Tony with Zoe so who knows."

"We all know Tony how secretive Tony has been lately."

"I thought Tony was ready to propose?"

"You know I never get involved with his personal life, unless I'm asked."

"Hmmm." Abby wasn't too pleased, she wanted to know what more about little Kelly."

"Is Ziva going to be here for a while?"

"She's back and she's not sure she will stay or go back to Israel." Abby responded.

Gibbs heated the left overs and Ziva returned to the dining room area with Kelly trailing behind her. "Mommy I want the chicken bites we had on the plane."

Gibbs smiled. "I have some of those, Abby get them out of the freezer, and we'll have them ready for you to eat."

Kelly smiled shrugging her shoulders as she swayed back and forth. Ziva guided her to the nearest chair. "Sit here and your food will be ready soon."

Within minutes Gibbs heated the chicken pieces and placed them on a plate for Kelly. She began to eat. Abby served her apple juice. Ziva prepared a sandwich with the meat Gibbs placed on a plate. He watched Ziva, she kept her eyes down, avoiding eye contact with him. Abby was the one that made small talk.

After finishing her chicken pieces little Kelly was playing with a coloring book Ziva had given her and suddenly fell asleep on the chair she was sitting, Abby's phone rang. "It's Ducky; I guess he has a question regarding the latest case." She walked outside.

Gibbs turned his attention towards Ziva. "How is life in Israel?"

She sighed he could tell she was over worked and had a lot on her mind, she finally responded. "I've been very busy, my father left so many things that needed to be taken care of, and I have been working nonstop, and now that I'm finally caught up I'm ready for a break."

"I know you how you are, and I'm glad you returned, you're missed?"

She walked closer to him and hugged him, she pulled away and noticed Gibbs had aged. "I heard you were hurt and you almost died."

He smiled. "Can I assume Abby has filled you in on everything that has happened since you've been gone?"

"We've kept in touch through email, she just mentioned the important things, and I almost flew here to check on you."

Gibbs smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Your daughter is beautiful."

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you, I think so."

"So you'll have to stop by at NCIS and say hello to Vance, McGee and Tony, and I know Ducky and Palmer will be very happy to see you."

"I know and I will."

"They're going to love Kelly."

"I know, she's such a blessing, I couldn't see my life without her."

Gibbs smiled. "She's a happy little girl."

"I hope it was ok to give her your daughter's name?"

"It's an honor, are you kidding me?"

"Somehow I knew you'd agree."

"Ziva did Abby tell you Tony is dating? I think it's serious."

"I understand and as I told Abby earlier today, I didn't expect him to wait for me."

He took a deep breath. "Does he know?"

She finally made eye contact with him. "Know what?"

"Ziva you can't hide Kelly forever, the moment I saw her I knew who her father is."

"It's that obvious?"

"She has his eyes with a mixture of your eye color and that hair, no one can have that combination, I know she's his daughter."

She felt she needed to explain.

"Gibbs after he left, a few weeks later I started to feel sick, I was nauseas in the mornings, I couldn't hold anything down, and the smell of coffee made me so sick." She paused briefly. "And now I can't enjoy a cup of coffee like I use too."

"Why didn't you call him?"

"And have him leave the job he loves and lives for? I couldn't leave Israel Gibbs; you should have seen the mess my father left behind, there was so much to organize and before I knew it I was weeks away from having her." Ziva's eyes filled with tears and finally made eye contact with Gibbs. "You don't know how many times I tried to pick up the phone and tell him we were having a daughter."

"I think he would have been thrilled, he had a hard time functioning after he came back from Israel, I guess when he realized he was in love with you, you decided to stay there."

She walked a few steps away and crossed her arms. "Our first night together was amazing, it felt so right, when I found out I was pregnant I wasn't at all surprised, I knew our first time together meant everything to me and I know it did to Tony as well."

Gibbs sighed. "What a surprise for Tony?"

Her smile was small. "I love him Gibbs but I don't want to get in the way of his happiness, Abby mentioned in the emails that he was dating again and I assume things have gotten serious?"

"But he needs to know he has a daughter."

Abby walked back in. "Ziva I have to get back to my lab." She turned towards Gibbs. "Palmer and Ducky found new evidence and they need me to analyze it right now, I tried walking them through the process just now, but it's not working."

"Do I need to come in?"

"No wait until morning, can you take Ziva to my place?"

Ziva turned quickly. "No I can get a hotel; I knew you'd be busy Ab's."

Gibbs stopped her. "I have an extra room, and it has enough room for you and Kelly."

"I didn't come back to impose on any of you!"

"You're not imposing, you're family remember?"

She smiled hugging Gibbs tighter than when she first arrived. "I missed all of you so much."

Gibbs kissed her forehead and walked to pick up Kelly from the chair. He turned towards Ziva. "Go with Abby and get your bags."

She did as told trailing behind Abby. "Thank you for picking us up?"

Abby smiled. "As soon as I'm done I will come and get you both."

"Thanks Abby, take your time."

Ziva made her way to the upstairs bedroom and walked in as Gibbs was placing Kelly into bed after removing her shoes.

"Thanks Gibbs, we had a long two days."

"I know, why don't you go and take a warm bath, I'll sit here and stay with her just in case she wakes up."

Ziva smiled. She opened her suitcase and took out what she needed to take a much needed warm bath. It was midnight by the time she was getting into bed with her daughter. She smiled as she watched how soundly she slept. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

The following morning Ziva woke up early and changed into a comfortable top pairing it with black leggings, she place her hair into a pony tail and wearing very little make-up. She turned to see if Kelly was still asleep. She walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Gibbs was getting ready to leave and was drinking a cup of coffee while going through the morning paper.

He smiled when he noticed Ziva. "I made fresh coffee."

"I can't have it anymore."

"Why don't you try my coffee? I remember you loved it."

"Your coffee was always very strong. I think I will just have juice, as soon as Kelly gets up I know she'll want pancakes."

"Really? My daughter use to love pancakes."

Ziva bit her lower lip. "Ugh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.." He stopped her. "Nonsense, I think it's perfect."

Ziva headed to the sofa to get her bag where she kept Kelly's things. The door suddenly opened and Tony walked in. He saw Gibbs at the table.

"Hey boss did you hear Abby pulled an all nighter? I knew there was more to that case and that Marine's ex-wife has something to do with it, I'm sure she's guilty."

He noticed Gibbs was just staring at him without saying a word and somehow felt there was some else was in the room. He turned and his eyes widen and his breathing suddenly stopped.

"Ziva… you're here?"

All of a sudden noise coming from the stairs made things a bit more shocking for Tony, the cutest little auburn blonde girl came down the stairs taking one step one at a time. She smiled when she saw Tony and caught sight of Ziva.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

Tony turned towards Ziva who had not been able to move since he walked in…"Mommy?" He questioned and turned towards Gibbs who shrugged his shoulders. He patted him on the back. "Morning Tony." Was all Gibbs could say.

Wow! I'm getting ready to post this and I hear Michael Weatherly is leaving NCIS after this season!

Kindly review please, working on part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your kind reviews. The NCIS fan fiction site is huge filled with lots of amazing stories, I wasn't sure if my story would be liked. But everyone was very sweet. Thank you for your thoughtful words, here's the end of this Tiva One shot! (There wasn't too much of the team working on a case because this was all about Tony and Ziva and how they found their way back to each other!) Please kindly review!

Tony's surprise (One Shot) Part 2

Kelly ran towards Ziva. "Mommy can I have pancakes?"

She tried very hard to keep her composure and lightly smiled. "Yes of course." Holding Kelly's little hand she guided her back to the kitchen.

Tony had not moved. Still trying to make sense of everything, the morning seemed promising. He woke up feeling very sure of this day. Now a few feet away stood the woman he thought he'd never see again and there she was preparing breakfast for the cutest little girl calling her mommy.

Gibbs waited by the door and finally knew what he had to do. He walked towards Tony placing one of his infamous smacks on his head.

That brought him back to reality; he shook his head realizing he had to move. "Sorry Boss." He trailed behind Gibbs who walked toward the car. "I assume you're driving?" Gibbs asked.

Tony didn't say a word and unlocked the car, both getting into the car at once. Gibb's took a sip of his coffee.

"How long before you decide to drive?"

Tony slightly shook his head. "Yeah I know." After a few seconds he responded. "I didn't expect to find her at your place."

"She arrived last night with Abby."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "What!? I saw Abby last night, I was still there finishing some paper work and she didn't say a word."

Gibb's smiled. "Proud of her, I knew the day would come when Abby would finally keep quiet."

"Why didn't she tell me Ziva was back?"

"I think she wanted everyone to be surprised and it worked."

Tony concentrated on his driving and was quiet for the rest of the trip. Gibbs noticed but decided not to say anything else.

Meanwhile back at Gibbs's home…

After breakfast Ziva took the cutest brightest floral outfit for Kelly to wear, she smiled when she saw how beautiful that color made her eyes look.

"Mommy are we going to go see Aunt Abby and Grandpa Gibbs?"

Ziva got down to her eye level. "We are sweetheart, you're going to meet Uncle McGee and Uncle Palmer and we can't forget Grandpa Ducky."

"I have a lot of Grandpa's." Kelly responded with a huge smile on her face.

Ziva smiled. "You do, you're very blessed to have so many people in your life that will always love you."

She held her hand and after picking up her bag they both walked out.

Meanwhile…

Tony had been working on the same case Ducky was looking into for that week. McGee noticed how quiet he was, this was very unusual because the moment Tony started dating Zoe Keates he was always bragging about something.

"Hey Tony what's up?"

He didn't answer his eyes fixated on the screen of his computer. McGee wasn't giving up and got up and walked towards his desk.

"What's with you this morning? Did you and Zoe have a fight?"

"Nothing is wrong McNosey, can't you see I'm busy?"

The elevator doors opened and McGee's eyes widen when he noticed Ziva walking his way holding the hand of the cutest little girl.

"Ziva? You're back!" He walked towards her. She smiled giving him the tightest hug. "McGee it's great to see you."

"I thought I'd never see you again."

The little girl walked over to where Tony sat. "Are you one of my Uncles too?" She smiled touching Tony's hand.  
"I guess and who are you?"

"I'm Kelly."

He finally cracked a smile. "Hi Kelly I'm Tony."

"Does mommy know you?" She turned to where Ziva stood talking to McGee. "Mommy is he my Uncle too?"

Ziva finally made eye contact with Tony. "I guess."

Tony got up from his chair. "You guess?"

A rush of warmth filled her cheeks and she cleared her throat. "You didn't bother to say a word to me earlier today and now you're suddenly questioning me?"

He got up. "How could I, last time I saw you I distinctively remember you saying you weren't coming back to the states."

She slightly glanced at him. "I see things haven't changed."

Kelly tugged on his suit. "Will you read me this book?"

He smiled and picked Kelly up and placing her on his lap. "I sure can."

Gibbs walked in followed by Vance. "I guess you found your calling Tony?"

"Yeah boss." He nodded rolling his eyes.

Vance agreed with a smile and headed towards Ziva. "It's great to see you again."

"Thank you Director."

"I heard you have the prettiest little girl?"

She smiled and pointed to Kelly who sat on Tony's lap while he read her a book. "Thank you and I totally agree."

Abby entered the room and ran towards her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it last night, but I should be done pretty early today."

"No problem Abby I remember how busy it gets around here."

Ducky and Palmer appeared and smiled when they spotted Ziva, both men walked to where she stood. Hugs and smiles were exchanged.

The scene was beautiful, Ziva surrounded by everyone she had worked with a few years back, everyone was pleased and happy she was home again. Tony still sat with little Kelly who had not left his side since she walked into the office.

A sudden noise made everyone stop what they were doing. Tony got up placing Kelly on his chair. "Zoe I thought we were meeting for lunch at Lenny's?"

"I thought we were but you never responded to my text message."

He glanced at his phone. "I didn't even hear it go off."

She looked around and caught sight of Ziva. "Are we having a party?" She asked and smiled raising her chin slightly.

"Kind off." Abby replied with a huge smile..

"Who is this darling little girl?" She looked at Tony hoping for an answer

"This is Kelly." He turned to acknowledge Ziva who stood a few feet away. "Ziva's daughter."

Zoe let out a quiet sigh. "The Ziva David?" she walked towards her.

Ziva smiled. "Yes nice to meet you." She extended her hand. Zoe acknowledged it but appeared uncomfortable. "The pleasure is mine, I'm Zoe Keates."

Ziva tried not to let anyone notice how uncomfortable she felt at that moment. "Glad to meet the woman everyone talks about all the time." Zoe responded.

She blushed tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I hope it's all good."

Zoe looked at Tony. "Of course." She looked at Kelly who was still standing next to Tony. "Looks like you have a fan?"

Tony smiled slightly down casting his look. "I seem to have that kind of effect in women."

Ziva arched her eyebrows. "Looks like nothing has changed." She smiled.

Tony looked at Kelly who was still by his side; he kneeled down to her eye level. "It was nice meeting you."

Little Kelly jumped and hugged him. "Are you coming back?"

He smiled and slightly looked towards Ziva. "If you're still here when I get back then yes I will be back in an hour or so."

Ducky and Palmer excused themselves and signaled Abby to follow suit. There was more forensic work to get done. She turned towards Ziva. "I'll be back in a few hours then you and I along with Kelly can have dinner."

"Great idea Ab's." She turned to where Gibbs sat going through paperwork. "I think I'll take Kelly to the park."

He smiled. "Sure that's a great idea."

She hesitated and responded. "I think I might go back home."

"So soon? You just got here."

"I think it was a mistake to come back."

"Why? I think it's time your daughter knows who her father is, has she asked?"

She downcast her look. "Yes she has in the past."

"Did you notice how she took a liking to Tony?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I know Gibbs, but why bother him with old news, he's moved on and.."

"They're excuses and you know it, you don't have the right to decide for Tony."

"And I don't have the right to ruin his life."

Kelly ran and nudged her. "Can we go to the park?"

She smiled and held her hand and both headed back to the elevators. Gibbs watched her until she entered the elevators and the doors closed, he leaned on his hands wondering how this was going to end.

Meanwhile…

Tony and Zoe sat after ordering their lunch. "You're too quiet." She stated.

He looked at her and smiled. "Just a crazy case we're working on."

Zoe leaned on her hands forcing a smile. "Really? Is that it?"

From across the table he arched his left brow. "Can we enjoy lunch without all the questions?"

The waiter arrived with their plates. Silence surrounded the table as Tony picked on his pasta dish.

Abby met up with Ziva and Kelly and they enjoyed a lovely dinner together. Abby took a week off of work and spend it with Ziva and Kelly visiting the many monuments of D.C. Both women attended a live theatre play leaving Gibbs to baby sit Kelly.

He was playing a game with Kelly when Tony walked in. "I had a long talk with Vance."

"He finally got around to talking with you?"

Tony smiled when he spotted Kelly coming into the room with a bag full of crayons. "I see you're spending this lazy Sunday playing?"

"It's the fun part of my day."

Kelly spotted Tony and ran towards him, offering her hands. He smiled and picked her up. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you anymore."

"I'm with Grandpa Gibbs; we've been playing games all day."

He held her and turned his attention towards Gibbs. "He offered me the job in New York, he said there's a new department that will be operating with terrorism and evidence, and he wasn't too clear on all the details."

"He thinks you're perfect for the job."

He sat and Kelly opened her bag of crayons and started to color the book she held in her hands, he continued. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave NCIS."

"You don't think Zoe will want to leave her job?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't even thought about that yet."

Gibbs furrowed his eyes. "I thought you were going to ask her?"

Tony turned quickly. "Ask her?"

"You've been hinting for weeks about a ring, you even asked McGee to help you by asking his uncle who's in the jewelry business…"

"I never said that was the plan."

"A ring DiNozzo? What did you expect us to think?"

He sat once more forcing a smile. "I don't know what I want anymore."

"Tony what's up? Is it Ziva's return?"

He locked eyes with him, down casting his eyes and slowing glancing towards Kelly. "I thought we had something, when I saw her in Israel things moved quickly, I love her Gibbs, I couldn't function for a while and the thought of moving on wasn't even an idea."

Tony stopped and took a deep breath. "And now she appears with a daughter."

Gibbs shook his head. "Did you hear what you just said? You love her? You didn't say it in past tense?"

Tony placed his hands over his forehead running his fingers through his hair. "Boss I don't know anymore.." he looked at him, Gibbs noticed a serious look on his face, one he had not seen in a long time. "What it is DiNozzo?"

His throat tightens. "Is Kelly my daughter?"

Gibbs shook his head. "It's not my place to say, not sure what Ziva did after she stayed in Israel."

Tony tried to smile as he watched Kelly bring her coloring book to him, offering her crayons.

That following week Gibbs and his team came across a huge case, they were busy along with Abby, Ducky and Palmer.

Ziva spend her days at Abby's, keeping herself busy between the park and the Zoo and dinner with Abby, McGee or Gibbs.

Zoe noticed a huge change with Tony and she had to confront him. She stopped at NCIS as everyone else was leaving for the night.

Tony sat and sighed. "It's a crazy week Zoe; we can talk this weekend over dinner."

"No, this ends tonight!"

"What ends tonight?"

"The way you've been behaving since Ziva arrived, you use to stop by my place when you were working late, you'd surprise me with take out when I was working late, flowers and candy arrived when I least expected them and now I can't get you on the phone no matter how late it gets."

"The week was crazy Zoe; we've been looking into the deaths of several Marines."

She sat on his desk and placed her hand on his chin. He avoided making eye contact with her. "Tony it's her isn't it?"

He kept his eyes down. She wouldn't stop. "It's about her isn't it? Please be honest?"

He took a deep breath and finally looked at her. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, but when I saw her again I realized I still love her."

Zoe closed her eyes holding her forehead after a few seconds he stood up. "Thanks Tony, see how easy it was?"

"No Zoe it wasn't, I thought I was ready."

At that moment the elevators doors opened and Gibbs stepped out followed by Ziva. Both stopped when they saw Tony and Zoe by his desk.

Ziva whispered. "I thought everyone was gone?"

Gibbs took a few steps towards them. Ziva pulled her small suitcase to the side.

"Thought you went home?"

Zoe smiled. "My fault Gibbs, I stopped by for a minute and here we are." She picked up her bag and turned to where Tony stood; she smiled and placed a quick peck on his cheek.

"Be happy Tony, you deserve it." She turned walking towards the elevators. She looked at Ziva. "Make sure he knows the truth."

Ziva furrowed her eyes. "What?" Zoe turned towards Gibbs. "I'll see you later." She walked away.

Ziva took a deep breath and looked at Tony. "It was great to see you, please take care." And she headed to the elevators as well.

"Ziver I'll be there in a few."

Tony sat without moving, Gibbs approached him. "So what happened?"

He sighed heavily. "Well first of all I spoke to Vance and I accepted the job and just now Zoe and I broke up."

"I knew you'd say yes to Vance's offer."

Tony started to put his things away. "So where is Ziva going?"

"She's getting ready to go back home, we came to pick up a gift Ducky left for Kelly."

"She's leaving?"

"Yes she says it's time to get back to her life."

"Her life?"

Gibbs didn't say a word. He shrugged his shoulders and gave him the look that made perfect sense to him.

"Boss I may not come in tomorrow."

Gibbs smiled waving his hand as he headed to Ducky's office.

As Ziva reached her car she smiled when she saw Abby was there with Kelly. "Where's the gift you were picking up?"

"Gibbs will make sure I get it later."

"What time is your flight?"

She looked at her watch. "Midnight I'm packed and ready to go."

"Mommy will grandpa Gibbs come with us?"

Abby sensed someone was advancing behind them; she looked over her shoulder and softly nudged Ziva. "Look who's coming this way!"

Although his footsteps were quiet; she turned and immediately locked gazes with him. He wasted no time in saying what was on his mind. "You're leaving without admitting the truth?"

She looked away quickly. "I need to get back home."

Abby held Kelly's hand. "Hmmm we're going to go and look for Gibbs."

Tony continued. "You've barely said a word or two since you've returned and the way you're acting makes me feel like what happened between us in Israel didn't mean anything to you, I feel you were just going with the motions to make sure I left so you can make your own life?"

She released a long breath. "That's all in the past Tony, you've moved on and that is what matters right now."

He watched her carefully a silence fell between them and he finally asked. "And what about Kelly?"

She was quick to answer. "What about her?"

His inner gut screaming, he had to know. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me she's not my daughter?"

Her throat tighten and his eyes settled onto hers, waiting for a response. "Tony why does it matter now?"

"That's not what I asked you, why didn't you call and tell me?"

"Tell you what? Take you away from the job you love?"

He walked closer to her. "She's my daughter, how could you hide her from me?"

"You had a life Tony, I never asked you to wait for me, you had every right to move on and be happy; I couldn't just pull your life apart, she was my problem alone."

"There's the Ziva I remember so well, always so independent, and so fearless, of course having our child was something you could deal with alone." He responded with a hurtful tone.

"No that's not who I am anymore and you know it, the more time we spend together working here in NCIS meant the world to me then we started to share secrets and confide in each other…" She down cast her look and continued. "The Ziva everyone knew was learning to trust and love."

Tony shifted and continued. "I left Israel heart broken, trying to understand why you wouldn't come back with me, I had to pretend that I was fine, I made sure no one saw that theTony DiNozzo was hurting, and I don't know how long it took me to even try and move on, that night we spend together was amazing, I couldn't just erase it. Do you realize how many times I was tempted to go back to Israel and tell you I was crazy in love with you and I couldn't live without you?"

She made eye contact. "I'm sorry before I knew it I was in labor and then the first year flew by."

He finally walked close enough to hold her. "I thought I could move on but I realized I was lying to myself the day I saw you at Gibbs. I knew it, I knew I was still very much in love with you."

She leaned on him, releasing the tears that she tried so hard to hold in. "I love you too."

After a few seconds he looked deep into her eyes and leaned in touching her lips, and he hesitated wondering if she would pull away, but she did the total opposite and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing the kiss to deepen.

Abby was walking back with Kelly and smiled as he saw the most romantic scene unveil before her eyes. "I knew it." She muttered quietly and looked at Kelly. "You have someone to meet."

Kelly smiled back. "Grandpa Gibbs just told me my daddy works here."

"He did?" Abby shook her head in disbelief, this was a new Gibbs, and he was rooting for Tony and Ziva. He too wanted the truth to finally be revealed.

As they got closer Ziva pulled away biting her lower lip and quietly asked. "Now what?"

"We have to talk to Kelly and talk about New York."

She furrowed her eyes. "New York?"

Abby arrived with Kelly in tow. "So everything ok?"

"Everything is great." Responded Tony with the biggest smile, he picked Kelly up and held Ziva's hand. "Let's go tell Grandpa Gibbs that the surprise of the year for Tony is amazing."

A month later Tony and Ziva were married and they left for their new life in New York City where Tony would be in charge of his own NCIS team. And they finally lived happily ever after with their daughter Kelly.

The End

Thank you everyone! This would be the best way to exit the amazing Tony DiNozzo from the show. Of course this is my version where he and Ziva lived happily ever after and a year later, they welcomed Tony DiNozzo the third. Things would never be the same! Imagine another Anthony DiNozzo to deal with? I will always love Tiva!

Please kindly review! Hugs everyone…Mari


End file.
